The Crime of Master Samwise
by Skye12
Summary: --Spoiler-- If not for Gollum Frodo would never had come to destroy the Ring. But what if Sam killed Gollum in the end, would Frodo ever find the strength? Did the one act of Samwise Gamgee change the fate of Middle-Earth forever?


"Preciouss. Preciouss. Preciouss. We gots him now!"  
  
The words echoed in Sam's ears. There was a terrible pain in his arm. Sam let out a cry and fell to the ground. A black figure grew immense over him, pinning him down with strong iron hands. Sam thrashed a moment forcing the creature to fall back. The two pale lit eyes flickered with rage as it stumbled to the ground. Sam quickly scrambled to his feet and found his sword. The creature hissed and charged at Sam, but he was ready this time. With one quick thrust an earth shattering shreik filled the air, lifting the heavy turmoil that heaved down on it for a moment. Sam fell back, the sword slipped from his hands. When he stood again he found the dark creature spread out on the ground the sword neatly stuck in him. Sam grimaced.  
  
"Poor wretch. Feel bad for the miserable, pitiful thing now. He was a slave to the Ring all this long time. Well, Gollum, you've met your end, shoulda known not to tangle with Samwise Gamgee. Come between me and my master will you?" Sam laughed triumphantly for a moment then his expression grew grave. He suddenly felt like he did some terrible deed. That he had done something wrong. "No he tried to kill me. He tried to kill Mr. Frodo and take the Ring. I had to kill him. What purpose would such a wretched thing have?"  
  
But Sam shuttered. He was filled with an icy coldness now. Something was terribly wrong. This was not supposed to be. Surely Gollum had not been let to live all this long time if there wasn't something meant for him to do. Gandalf said so. But the deed was done and Gollum's lifeless body was now a black smeer on the side of Mount Doom. Sam shiverred again.  
  
Then thoughts of Frodo filled his mind and he pushed away the creature Gollum. "Frodo! Coming Mr. Frodo!" He cried and ran as quickly as his exhausted legs to carry him in the direction Frodo went.  
  
(Tolkien) ~~"Master!" cried Sam.  
  
Then Frodo stirred and spoke with a clear voice, indeed with a voice clearer and more powerful than Sam had ever heard him use, an dit rose above the throb and turmoil of Mount Doom, ringing in the roof and walls.  
  
"I have come," he said. "But I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!"~~  
  
Frodo lifted the Ring to put it on. This was it, the end. "No!" Sam cried, his voice rising above the tumult of the Cracks of Doom. It was loud enough to make Frodo turn. Sam fell back, he staggered trying to keep his feet. The look on Frodo's face was terrifying and Sam was frozen. A desire lit Frodo's eyes, such desire and power. Madness shone as clear as day he had truly gone mad. This was no longer Frodo, no longer the dear master that Sam had known and loved.  
  
It was then that Frodo laughed a deep terrible cackle. His voice was clear and full of power. Sam grimaced at the laugh a more terrible voice than a wraith. Fear lit Sam's eyes. "Frodo! No!" he cried again only leading to further terrible laughter that made Sam want to fall to his knees and cover his ears.  
  
"I am the master of the Ring now!" Frodo laughed, "You dare order me?" He laughed again and Sam's knees buckled.  
  
"You are not yourself!"  
  
Frodo's eyes flashed with fire and Sam could see his thoughts writ plain on his features. *The Ring! The Power! It is mine! Mine to control!*  
  
"I could kill you right now!" Frodo's eyes blazed.  
  
Sam trembled then tried desperately to regain composure. Frodo turned away from the cowering figure. His eyes saw only the Ring. He slavorred with desire for it. Rising it high to set it on his finger there came a blow to his side sending Frodo to the ground in one terrible thud. The Ring slipped from his grasp and clang on the hallow floor near the crevice. Frodo hissed terribly.  
  
"Sorry Frodo!" Sam cried trying to restrain his master and his tears, "It will be over soon!"  
  
"No!" Frodo hissed in a very Gollum tone. With that he thrashed under Sam's grip desperately reaching for his sword, but it was in an impossible place. Frodo sent his arms flailing madly. Sam caught more than one blow to his head and body the last one sent him to the ground again, writhing in pain. Frodo staggered to his feet and looked around wildly. "Where is it! Where is it! My Precioussss! Where is my Precioussss!"  
  
Sam gathered himself to his feet once more. His vision blurring, the ground pulsating beneath him. "I can't let you do this, Frodo!" He cried his vision now split in two. He tried to shake out of the daze then picked one of the hazy Frodo's he saw standing before him and lunged at him once more.  
  
The two strove on the ground nearing the edge of the crevice. Frodo faught like a wild thing, thrashing and kicking as if being attacked by an army of orcs. He could feel their greedy claws pawing him for the Ring. He could feel them breathing down his neck. This was no longer his friend, Frodo remembered nothing of his companion. The only thoughts that raced through his mind was *The Ring! Mine! My Preciousss! Theif will steal my Preciouss! Destroy my Preciousss! Theif!*  
  
At the moment Sam had the upper hand pinning Frodo's hands and torso to the ground. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo!" he wailed, "I'm sorry. It will all be over soon."  
  
"No!" came Frodo's hiss. He thrust out his legs sending Sam soaring and with a great blow against the wall of rock. Frodo stood and paused for a moment. For a split moment memory of his friend returned. He had just killed the one that had given up months of food and drink for him. Who *carried* him on his back. Who risked drowning, fire, ice, and Eru knows how many other types of torchure just to be by his side. And now he was dead, betrayed by the master he gave so much up for. His limp body splayed against the rocks, just a dark form amongst the pulsating fire and smoke of Mount Doom. For a split second Frodo cared.  
  
But as he saw the Ring sitting inches from the edge all thoughts of Samwise Gamgee fled Frodo's mind. He made his way to the Ring, eyes blazing with desire, mouth slavorring, one thought ringing in his mind. *Get the Ring! Get the Ring! It is yours to claim!*  
  
The throb and turmoil of Mount Doom pulsated around him. The Ring blazing of golden fire sat before him. Power was his to claim. All he had to do was put on the Ring. Then nothing would matter any more. He would have no more pain, no more torture. He would suffer needlessly no more. No one else mattered. Strider, Elrond, Arwen, all have risked so much to see him safe, but it didn't matter. Galadriel, Gimli, Legolas, offered him aid, swore to protect him, he let them down, they suffered needlessly, but it didn't matter. Merry, Pippin, and yes the former Samwise, they gave up their safe homes in the Shire, insisted on sticking by him, they promised to never let him down, now they would suffer. Gondor would fall and the strength of men would fail. They would all have a new lord to answer to. Frodo's eyes blazed all the more driven now by complete madness.  
  
It was then that Sam came to half consciousness. He looked about blearily aware of a warm dripping from his forehead the salty taste of blood overflowing his mouth. His body could barely answer his commands. His hands wavered unsteadily as he tried to regain himself. All about him was the turmoil of Mount Doom. Fire and shadow and smoke. Every movement pained him and sent more warm blood rushing to his mouth. He coughed. Close by was a dark figure crawling towards the edge of Mount Doom. Sam suddenly thought of Gollum but the memory of Gollum's death by his own hands painfully made its way to his mind. This wasn't Gollum. Frodo! Sam made to stand but blackness soon clouded his vision and the world reeled about him. Still he was stubborn, he would not allow this, not while he still had strength left.  
  
Frodo lifted the Ring once more and cackled in a terrible tone that shrieked in Sam's ears, "It's mine! My Preciouss!" Sam clenched his cut and bleeding fists. And with one last strive threw himself at the dark figure holding the golden band. Frodo shrieked and hissed.  
  
They did not tumble long, nearing the edge. Sam made one last struggle and then the rock floor slid from under him. He felt the heat of the very fires of Mount Doom breath down his neck. This was it, the end. He had failed, though would die fighting. He closed his eyes waiting for the burning of the fires and then his death to come. But there was no such thing. He dangled like a small rag in a windstorm, something caught his arm.  
  
He looked up blearily, "Frodo?"  
  
Frodo's hand was clasped around Sam's tightly as they both hung over the Cracks of Doom. Frodo did not answer. Sam's vision slowly returned. Now he was sure it was Frodo. "You saved me," he said in a meek and very surprised voice.  
  
Frodo did not answer again. He seemed equally surprised. He looked down at the dangling body his hand gripped so desperately with a confused amuzement behind his eyes. Why was he saving this creature? Why didn't he just let him fall? He tried to take the Ring, he deserved death. And yet Frodo's hand did not obey, clinging tightly to the creature. Mount Doom let out a deep rumble as the cracks deepened in the walls. Smoke bellowed and the great crevice heaved. Sam blinked, the fire so close to him now. Frodo's eyes caught the Ring now swaying on the edge of the crack. He made to catch it but still his hand gripped the arm of the treacherous creature.  
  
Sam looked up again into Frodo's eyes. This was still not his friend. The desire still shone deep, the madness was evident, and yet there was confusion now. Frodo's other hand groped for the Ring but it was out of reach.  
  
"No, Frodo," Sam whispered, barely audible, "Please no."  
  
Now anger brewed behind Frodo's eyes. Anger, desire, madness, confussion. No compassion, worry, love. Sam looked into those eyes and saw his death evident. This was his doom to be killed by the one person he loved so dearly. It was like a stab in the back by your dearest brother. Sam bit his lip, his eyes growing wide with fear. Frodo scowled down at Sam with such hatred and utter contempt Sam almost wanted to die right then.  
  
Frodo cocked his head watching the strange creature struggle. His arm was growing tired yet this was amuzing. "Miserable creature," he muttered, "Takes our Preciouss it does. Why do we saves it?"  
  
Sam whimpered trying to quell his sobs. Again the whole earth shook and Mount Doom heaved. Fire and ash rained down on them. They were enveloped in thick smoke. The Ring still blazed, teetering on the edge. Frodo's head snapped to the side, "My Preciousss!" he hissed. His one arm thrusting out to reach it. His grip on Sam loosened. Sam was slowly slipping from Frodo's careless hold. His legs worked mechanically his other hand gripped for some sort of hold. Frodo felt the creature slowly slipping away and his gaze fell on it again.  
  
"Please, Frodo," Sam begged, "I need your other hand!"  
  
"No! Musst get my Preciouss!" Frodo cried feeling torn in two, reaching desperately for the Ring yet watching Sam slip away out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"No," Sam whispered, "Please."  
  
Frodo then looked straight into Sam's fearful eyes and all the madness, desire, anger, wrath, washed away as tears now brimmed.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried as Sam's fingers slowly let go. Frodo thrust his other arm down to Sam almost losing balance himself. He gripped Sam tightly now struggling to pull him up. "Sam! Sam! Don't let go, Sam!" he wailed forgetting all about the Ring.  
  
They struggled together as Sam slowly made it back up to the edge. He scrambled up as the fires below heaved once more barely missing his toes. Fire, embers, and ash spurt forth overflowing in the mount. Frodo fell to the ground as he used his last strength to heave Sam up and now desperately tried to struggle to his feet. Sam lifted him up and carried him out of the place before it was overwhelmed by the hot fires that burst forth. Frodo's eyes caught the Ring being engulfed in flame they bulged a sudden madness striking him as he kicked and fought Sam again to save it.  
  
"No! No! My Preciouss! My Preciouss! My Ring!" he sobbed into his hands.  
  
"It's over now," Sam tryed to soothe, "It'll be alright."  
  
Mount Doom erupted into fire and smoke as the two hobbits made their way down to safety. Sam set down a raging Frodo as they reached the bottom smoke filling the sky above them. *Now what?" Sam thought looking down at Frodo as he calmed.  
  
Frodo's body became deathly still. Sam bent over him, "Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" His voice echoed in Frodo's mind as he came slowly back to consciousness.  
  
"Oh Sam," he whispered.  
  
Sam's eyes widened as if Frodo's voice suddenly brought home to him what had just come to pass, "Frodo- you saved me."  
  
Frodo moaned, darkness blurring his vision. "Sam?"  
  
"I'm here Frodo!" Sam clutched Frodo close to him, "Thanks to you I'm still here!"  
  
Frodo's eyes rolled back. Sam's widened with fear, "Mr. Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Frodo regained consciousness long enough to speak his farewell to his most loyal friend, companion, brother, "Sam- it's over. Goodbye- Sam."  
  
Sam squeezed his eyes tight letting tears slide down his face. In his last moments of waking before the smoke engulfed them and suffocated them, Sam saw a small figure quickly advancing. It was a winged creature, a giant bird swooping down. Strong arms wrapped around him. All went black.  
  
~End?~  
  
~I'm not sure whether to end this here or not. What do you think? Should I continue or is this a good ending? Please review.~ 


End file.
